five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Gumball's
Five Nights at Gumball's is a FNaF Fangame by TheSpongeBro133. It is known to be inspired by The Amazing World of Gumball. Have You ever heard of the show, Gumball? It's a Series which has Images from Real Life And it's about the Wattersons. I have made this and its Sequels, so yeah I guess. Release Date October 1st, 2018 Animatronics * Gumball the Cat * Darwin the Duck * Nicholas the Cat * Richard the Rabbit * Ruby Gumball * Emerald Darwin (Aka Springlock Darwin) * Freddy Fazbear * Flumpty Bumpty * Wario (Easter Egg) * TheSpongeBro133 Humans * Charles Waddell (Protagonist) * Phone Bro (Raphael Lotz) Story 18 years of Gumball's Pizza Plaza. You are in a Pizza place. Survive until 6 Am. Good luck surviving in this world, Waddell. Nights Night 1 Who is Active on this Night: Darwin and Nicholas Hello? Hello? Hey Man. Welcome to Gumball's Pizza Plaza where A Kid can be a Kid. Damage to property or person is deadly despite discovering Damage or Death has occurred. Property would be Cleaned and the Carpets have been bleached. Yadda Yadda Yadda. Now that We got through that, I want to tell you a little something about Gumball's Pizza Plaza. It is Built from 1967 to 1981. It's Layout takes a Long Time. Then it finished building and it opened. The Animatronics roam around a bit. But Do I Blame them? No thank you. If I were forced to Sing these Same Cheesy Songs for 20 Hours and I Never even Got a Bath. I'd be Irrational at night also. Remind Me if You know Any of the Animatronics here. As I said, Animatronics Do roam around. They have Servos that Lock Up. They may mistake you for an Endoskeleton without its costume on. They will forcefully stuff you into an empty Gumball suit. At least it wasn't filled with Cross beams, wires and Animatronic devices. Even the facial area. If you're in one of them, it causes discomfort... and Death. At least they do not tell you these when you sign up. Good luck and good night. Night 2 Who's Active on this Night: Previous 2, Richard and Flumpty Hello? Hello? Hey, My Brother. You made it to Day 2. People never get That far. People could not have a Good Job here. Since This Place is Built in 1981, Everybody Likes that. Ok This is always the truth, Ya know why. Good luck surviving against Richard and Flumpty here and good night. Night 3 Who's Active on this Night: Previous 4, Gumball and Wario Phone call: Hey Hey Hey. Day 3. I am Starting to be proud of you. You know Gumball and Wario, right? They're Known by All of the People from this State of Alabama. You Probably Know the People Here in Alabama. My Favorite Animatronic in This Pizza place is Wario. The Reason why is Because of his Crazy behavior. Good luck surviving and good Night. Night 4 Who's Active on this Night: Previous 6 and Freddy Fazbear Phone call: Oh shoot waddup brother? It's Day 4 and You're back at it again. I am Really proud of you. You may know Freddy Fazbear. He is That Crazy Bear who is Loved by All. You probably know the Other 5. They're Friendly and all. Wario is that Animatronic who starts in Wario's Gold Mine. Keep your Eyes out for The Animatronics. Aight, Good Luck out there and good night. Night 5 Who's Active on this Night: Previous 7, Ruby Gumball and Emerald Darwin Phone call: Hey, Day 5. I knew you could do it. Well... about the 2 rejected Animatronics, they are in Larry's Family Diner for some reason. You know... *Gumball's Jingle plays* Oh poop. *Animatronic Screech followed by Static* Nightmare Night (Night 6) Who's Active on this Night: All the Animatronics Endings * Worst Ever Ending (Aka The Bite of 1999 Ending) * Bad Ending * Good Ending * Best Ever Ending in TheSpongeBro133 History * Hacked Ending The Bite of 1999 Ending Cutscene *Jeff Waddell watches the News* News Reporter: Breaking News, A horrific Incident Happened at Gumball's PIzza Plaza named The Bite of 1999. Those Say Good Guy Entertainment will sell this Pizza Place into Nothing. A Empty Nothing. Jeff Waddell: *cries because his son got killed* *screen fades to black as the noise gets quiet* *credits roll* Five Nights at Gumball's Created by TheSpongeBro133 Tom Kenny as Charles Waddell Rodger Bumpass as Raphael Lotz Jack Black as Jeff Waddell The Voices of this game's inspiration as the Animatronics TheSpongeBro133 as Himself Charles Martinez as Wario and Flumpty Bill Fagerbakke as News Reporter Mr. Lawrence as Narrator Dan Castellaneta as Freddy Everybody else as Charles Waddell's Family Members Congratulations! You got the Worst Ever Ending! Bad Ending Cutscene *Charles Waddell walks to the Dining Room* Charles Waddell: *sigh* Well, I guess this is goodbye. *Gumball walks out of the Performance Stage* Charles Waddell: What the Heck? I swear that thing just Moved! Guess the Servos lock up. *Charles Waddell Gets outta the Pizza place* *Charles Waddell turns around to see Gumball Standing RIGHT behind him* Charles Waddell: You've Gotta be kidding me... *Animatronic Screech* Congratulations! You got the Bad Ending! Good Ending Cutscene *we see a front of Gumball's Pizza Plaza, Charles Waddell Steps Out* Charles Waddell: Finally, Five Nights in a row and I am ready for the 6th Day. *Charles Waddell gets in the car* *Charles Waddell drives outta Gumball's Pizza Plaza* Narrator: Later... Jeff Waddell: I always have been waiting. How is your job at Gumball's Pizza Plaza, Mr. Charles? Charles Waddell: It's been doing Fine. Jeff Waddell: That is A Great thing, Mr. Charles. *the Waddell family go to Chuck E Cheese to celebrate the First Five Nights at Gumball's Pizza Plaza* Jeff Waddell: This one goes out to My son, Charles to survive Five Nights at Gumball's Pizza Plaza. Waddell Family: Cheers. *Same credits as the Worst Ever Ending rolls* Thanks, Cartoon Network for The Amazing World of Gumball. Congratulations! You got the Good Ending! Best Ever Ending in TheSpongeBro133 History Ending Cutscene *Charles Waddell steps out of Gumball's Pizza Plaza* *Charles Waddell sees a Party with his Parents, his Friends, and other people* *Charles Waddell Gets in the Car* *Charles Waddell drives there* *Charles Waddell gets out of the Car* Charles Waddell: Woah, You guys set up a party just for me? Jeff Waddel: Sure did. We did it all by ourselves outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Charles Waddell: Good place. Let's Boogie! *Saxaboogie Plays* *Same credits as The Bite of 1999 Ending and Good Ending rolls while Saxaboogie Plays* Congratulations! You Got the Best Ever Ending in TheSpongeBro133 History! To be Continued... Hacked Ending Cutscene *Charles Waddell walks in TheSpongeBro133's Room* TheSpongeBro133: Hey, dude... TheSpongeBro133: I see that you used a Cheat code which is C + D + P. TheSpongeBro133: I think We all know We'll do this the Hard Way... *TheSpongeBro133's Jumpscare Plays* *the Wasted Banner from Gta 5 appears* Uhhh... Congrats, I guess. Extras Menu Animatronics - Self Explanatory. Here You will see the Full Bodies of the Animatronics. Jumpscares - Also Self Explanatory. Gumball (Power Out) Same as Freddy Fazbear's Jumpscare during a Power Out. Gumball (Normal) Pops out of Nowhere, Swaying his Head like Toy Freddy. Darwin: Same as Nightmare Foxy's Jumpscare, Minus the Leaping. Nicolas: Same as Darwin's Jumpscare. Richard: Pops Out of the Left and Scares the Heck outta you. Ruby Gumball: Same as Withered Golden Freddy's Jumpscare. Emerald Darwin: Same as Withered Chica's Jumpscare. TheSpongeBro133: Leaps towards you to Scare the living Heck outta you. Freddy Fazbear: Same as Toy Freddy's Jumpscare. Wario: Same ad Ruby Gumball's Jumpscare. Flumpty: Same as his own Jumpscare in One Night at Flumpty's, except he is normal with Googly Eyes Spinning. Cutscenes - Also Self Explanatory. Custom Night - Also Self Explanatory. You can change the AI of the Animatronics.* *name more presets in Custom Night in teh Comments so I could Add them. I'm Blue * Gumball at 15 * Nicholas at 15 Me and the bois * All Male Animatronic at 15 Golden Freddy * Everybody at 20 Appearances Gumball: Same as his usual self in the show. Darwin and others: Same as Gumball. Ruby Gumball and Emerald Darwin: Same as Gumball and Darwin, except one is Completely Red and one is Green with a Orange Beak and Feet. TheSpongeBro133: Same as Richard the Rabbit, except He is Black and White with Emrald Green Eyes and a Red Necktie. Freddy Fazbear, Flumpty Bumpty and Wario: Same as their usual selves. Scrapped Content Golden Freddy (seen as Custom Night Preset name and in The Joy) Mr. Robinson (Same as Banana Joe) Angry Turtle (Seen in a Godzilla Spoof on the Telly (British way of saing Television) but not in gameplay) Birthday Boy Blam (Same as Banana Joe) The Owl (Same as Banana Joe) The Beaver (Mentioned in the Bad Ending Cutscene in Five Nights at Gumball's 4: The Limit. Revenge counterpart in The Joy) Grunkfuss the Clown (Same as Banana Joe) The Redman (Same as Banana Joe) Banana Joe (in Sequel) Paper TheSpongeBro133 and Teri (Same as Banana Joe) Bonnie the Bunny (Same as Banana Joe) Chica the Chicken (Same as Banana Joe) Foxy the Pirate (Same as Banana Joe) Trivia * There is a Song Reference in a Custom Night Preset. * It Takes place Six Years after FNAF 1 because the Best Ending Cutscene. * All of the Animatronics are known to be named after The Amazing World of Gumball. * Banana Joe, Bonnie the Bunny and other Unused Animatronics will be in Five Nights at Gumball's 2: Re-opening. * The Scream Sound is from One Night at Flumpty's 1 * the reason why My Character is in Black and White is because of the Color of Old Films. * The Doors are a Mechanic. Category:Games Category:Games by TheSpongeBro133 Category:TheSpongeBro133's Pages